Mares of the Sun and Moon
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! All ponies have heard about the Mare in the Moon. Few know the tale of where she came from. Fewer know that it's true. Learn the story of Luna, princess of the moon, who became overtaken with darkness until her sister was forced to imprison her. (Better than the summary, I promise!)


**The inspiration for this came from an animated video to Lullaby for a Princess. It's on YouTube by WarpOut, and the song was created by ponyphonic. If you haven't seen/heard these, I highly recommend checking them out!**

 **In reference to either the song or MLP, I own nothing.**

 **A big thanks to my darling friend, C.K., for beta reading!**

* * *

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind._

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own, the punishment yours._

 _The harmony silenced today._

* * *

Darkness reached over Equestria. The princess stepped silently through the forest. The walk was long and dark. A soft breeze shuffled through her multi-colored mane, and the tall grass brushed against her hooves. As Princess Celestia broke through the trees and entered the empty field, her air of regality fell, and she became no more than Tia. To be any more would be an insult to this place. High above the horizon of trees was the glowing moon that displayed the shadow of the Mare in the Moon.

Power crawled up the white mare's horn. A soft golden light surrounded the alicorn, tears slipping from her violet eyes as she watched the moon begin to fall. This was the worst part of the day: when Tia had to hide her sister away from the world all over again.

~I~

Ponies flocked to Celestia. They always had. In fact, there was a time when Luna completely agreed with them. She had admired the grace and power of her sister, who radiated the same warmth as the sun she held dominion over. This young admiration grew into respect and devotion as the black filly came into her own powers of the night. When they became equals with equal responsibility to Equestria.

This also left them with less time to spend with each other. No matter the love shared between them, the two mares' responsibilities kept them apart. Tia spent the day caring for the ponies whereas Luna watched over them throughout the night. It was only a few hours at dawn and dusk that the sisters got to spend any time with each other.

Tia and Luna were wandering the streets of nearby village in the late afternoon. It was dinnertime for the sun princess, but for the princess of the moon it was time for some breakfast. For Luna, these were her happiest moments. The nights are peaceful and quiet, so she loved the chance to interact with her beloved sister, as well as the ponies of the kingdom. Though she would never admit it, she got to be a little lonely. Palace guards weren't really the best for conversation at 4 in the morning.

As they walked, everyone around them looked on in wonder as the sisters laughed with each other. Tia shared a story of aiding an aging carrot farmer and how thankful he was for her help. Luna smiled but thought of the very same farm that she had kept safe from a couple timber wolves a few nights back. The farmer had never even known there was trouble, but Luna enjoyed the chance to help somepony by herself. They continued to talk, taking time to make small talk with their subjects, before the time had come to set the sun and raise the moon.

Their horns glowed gold and blue before the sky turned dark. The moonlight shined on Luna's gray-blue coat, and she felt an overwhelming peace within her element. She looked around, eager to see the other ponies enjoying her night only to hear yawns and watch as they headed home for much needed rest. Her smile fell, and her gaze dropped. Tia nuzzled her briefly.

"Why don't we go for a fly?" she suggested. Luna loved to fly, and the offer brought back her smile. The two took off, gliding through the starlit sky as they raced each other back to the Everfree Forest. They laughed and cheered as they reached the Castle of the Two Sisters. Far too soon, though, it was time for Celestia to go to sleep herself. "Goodnight, dear sister," she said.

"Sleep well, Tia," Luna replied before watching her older sister soar through her bedroom window. The younger princess circled the sky in silence, a heavy feeling growing in her chest. She fluttered to the ground, wings folding by her side, and wandered through the forest. Her cyan eyes observed all around her. Most creatures were tucked away in their dens save for a few bats she saw flapping through the chilly night air.

"Well at least somepony is enjoying it," she muttered bitterly. Was it wrong to want ponies to enjoy her moon as much as they did Celestia's sun? The wind ruffled the crisp leaves, and the stars shone brightly tonight. There was so much beauty and serenity in the darkness.

Luna stepped through a break in the trees and found herself in a large clearing. The dark grass was tall, sweeping high on her legs, and the openness allowed the soft breeze to kiss her face. She looked up and was given the most beautiful view of her nearly full moon, wispy clouds floating in front of it. The princess lied down and allowed herself a moment to relax and stargaze. There were streaks of purple and blue amongst the black of the sky. Only the soft, comforting aura of the moon gave ponies the opportunity to see how expansive everything really was.

 _If only the other ponies cared_ , whispered the wind. Luna's ears perked and she turned her head when she heard it.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

 _Such a charming but lonely darkness_ , it cooed. The princess jumped to her hooves.

"Show yourself," she demanded, grass crunching beneath her as she spun around trying to find the source of the voice. There was only darkness surrounding her.

 _No one enjoys your night,_ the wind whispered into her ear before brushing through her mane like a caress.

"Silence yourself!" She stomped her hooves.

 _Why even have it? Everypony would be happier without it._

"That's not true!" Luna argued.

 _They all love the daylight more._

"No."

 _They always have._

"Quiet."

 _They always will._

"You're wrong! My night brings serenity to the world! A time of rest and revitalization. It is just as important as the day," Luna yelled. Her face turned upwards to stare at her moon. A sob wracked her form, and tears streaked her muzzle. "I am just as important as Celestia!"

 _You are_ , the voice said in the quietest of whispers.

"I am," Luna confirmed just as quietly. Silence answered her. She glanced around, looking for the voice, but after finding nothing, her legs buckled. The young Princess of Night curled into the dark grass and wept.

~I~

Celestia woke up a couple of hours before she was scheduled to raise the sun. Forcing herself out her warm bed, the mare went to her vanity to brush her mane. Her sister should be flying about somewhere near the castle. The white mare took a moment to admire herself in the mirror, her white coat and her mane of blue, green, and pink. She turned a left her room through the window, determined to spend as much time with her little sister as possible.

Only she couldn't find her. The two normally met in front of the castle doors, but there was no one there except the guards.

"Excuse me," she addressed them, "have you seen my sister?"

"We have not, your highness," the white coated stallion informed her. Celestia thoughtfully hummed to herself, looking off into the dark distance. All of the places Luna could be ran through her mind. With her sister's love of flying, the skies were the obvious choice, as well as quick and easy to check.

The cold night air chilled Tia a bit as she flew higher. She had to concentrate and strained her eyes to try and pick out her little sister's darker coat against the pitch black sky. Her wings pushed her through the air, the rushing wind causing tears to appear in her eyes. The sky above the forest and surrounding villages were clear. The alicorn flew lower to skim the tops of the trees.

It was doubtful that Luna was in the village. With all the ponies asleep, there was never much point in going there during the night.

Tia searched for the remaining time of night, but then it was time to raise the sun. She threw a worried glance at the moon until it noticeably began to lower. At least she knew Luna was okay. Using her magic, Celestia brought the sun up above the horizon spilling oranges, yellows, and blues into the sky. Warm light danced across her face. Dawn was such a lovely moment. Always so beautiful and calming.

~I~

It hurt to hide from her sister, but Luna needed to do something. The mare stepped lightly through the trees, away from the clearing with the whispering voice, and towards the closest town. Earlier in the night, she had flown home to grab a pale gray cloak in order to hide her features. Her mind was racing. The streets were empty. When the time came, Luna began the moon's descent and observed the light that streaked through the sky as the sun rose.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" spoke a voice next to her. Luna turned to see an older, blue coated stallion with a short, white mane. He wore a farmer's garb. It took her a moment to realize that he had spoken.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"The sunrise," he clarified. "Princess Celestia certainly does a good job. I like to think she makes it extra pretty just for us."

"Yes, it's…lovely," Luna stated with a bite in her tone. Glancing once more at the colt through the corner of her eye, she added, "It was a beautiful night. The stars shone wonderfully." He appeared thoughtful.

"Was it? 'fraid I worked so hard yesterday that I down right passed out not long after sunset." Though he couldn't see because of her hood, she flinched. "Speaking of, I got to go tend the field. Have a good day," he said. "Looks like a nice one."

Luna watched the colt walk off in a stunned silence. They really didn't care. Remaining hidden underneath the fabric, she continued to walk around as more and more ponies arose with the sun. She heard many greetings. Many 'good day's' to herself and others. She gritted her teeth. Why was it such a normal greeting where her 'good night's' were reserved for ponies saying goodbye?

Though the warm sun was rising high, Luna felt only a dark chill pass through her. Unable to stand being in the light any longer, she raced home, determined to sleep this away as if it were only a nightmare.

 _I told you_ , the voice whispered in her ear as she ran.

~I~

It had been a perfect day. Hardly a cloud in sight, no dangers lurking in the shadows, but Tia couldn't bring herself to be excited. She was overcome with too much worry. It wasn't like Luna to disappear like that. So that her younger sister couldn't hide away again, Tia returned home earlier than usual.

She walked swiftly down the hallway to Luna's room. As her hoof raised to knock, a sound through the door sent it back down. A hitched cry. Soft but audible in the near empty castle. Out of concern, Tia gently pushed open the door to see her nighttime sister curled on the stone floor. Her hooves covered her face but didn't hide the shaking form or dampen the sobs.

"Luna?" Tia softly called, but Luna either didn't hear or ignored her. She called her name a little louder, stepping closer. The moon princess went quiet and still. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Luna's arms moved so that she could look at her older sister. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Celestia was shocked and confused by the anger she heard.

"I couldn't find you before dawn, and I was worried." The sun princess briefly glanced out the window behind her. Normally, thick dark purple curtains would shield the room from the sun's rays, allowing its nocturnal occupant to sleep, but they were thrown wide open. Inching its way down the sky was the sun. It wouldn't be long now until dusk.

"Well I'm fine, so you can leave now," Luna hissed. Celestia felt heat rising up her neck. What could have happened this day to make her sister so furious?

"I only want to help," she offered softly.

"Well I don't need your help. Get out!" By now, Luna had risen to her hooves and stood squared off with her sister. Pressure built in Tia's chest as her temper sparked.

"You don't have to get so angry! What's your problem?" Tia yelled back. Fresh tears sprung into Luna's eyes, but they were offset by the hard frown of her mouth. Outside her window, the sun was now resting just above the horizon, waiting for its princess to lay it to rest. The pale orange light spilled into the bedroom, casting Celestia's long shadow over her sister.

"My problem is you! You and your perfect sun!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all anypony cares about," Luna screamed, slamming her front hooves down making the floor crack beneath her. Tia's eyes widened in shock, and she took a shaky step backwards.

"That's not true," she argued, regaining her bearing. Never in this life would Celestia fear her sister. Luna slammed her hoof down again, creating more shattered stone fragments.

"Yes it is! It's always about you!" Tears once again threatened to fall from the narrowed blue-green eyes. "No matter where I go it's always 'Oh, thank Celestia,' 'What a beautiful day,' 'Great day,' 'Perfect day'. Meanwhile, my peaceful moonlit nights don't get so much as a passing thought. Its beauty is wasted on those ponies that would sleep it away only to wake and bask in your ever-so-perfect sun!" Her breathing was hard through gritted teeth. Throughout her rant she had moved around Celestia and forced her backwards towards the exit. "I hate it! What makes you better than me?"

They stood in stunned silence, purple eyes meeting misty cyan, before the older sister opened her mouth to say something, but Luna quickly cut her off. "Get out!" Luna demanded before summoning her magic to throw Celestia out of her room, slamming the door in her face.

Tia stared open mouthed at the closed door as she processed what had just happened. She started to use her own magic to bust the door down when a loud sob stopped her, her frustration dissipating as quickly as it had come. How had she never noticed Luna's pain? In silence Tia stood there, listening to her beloved sister cry.

~I~

Her heart throbbed, and her throat constricted. Luna didn't know how long she glared at the door after the confrontation with Tia, tears slipping from her eyes. Her sister didn't deserve the brunt of her anger, but Luna felt so confused by how she's felt recently, and having Tia around wasn't going to help any. Not when she was part of the problem.

 _I told you she wouldn't understand_ , the voice said. _No pony can._

"I know," Luna conceded, her voice hoarse from crying.

 _If only we could show them. Show all of Equestria how wonderful the night can be._ The mare wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"What do you mean? How?" she asked, wandering over to the window to watch the sun be laid to rest.

 _Do not lower the moon. If they will not see it, then make them live in its darkness until they do._

"Oh, please. Have you any mind as to what Tia would think if I ever suggested such a thing?" Luna scoffed. Admittedly, the image of her sister's affronted reaction did bring forth a small chuckle. The room grew cold.

 _What does it matter how she'd feel? She certainly doesn't seem to care about you or how other ponies treat you!_

"You're wrong," Luna defended.

 _Am I? How could she not notice the way they fall at her feet in worship? Meanwhile, you are left alone in the darkness with nothing._ The princess' face fell, her eyes looking up at the setting sun.

"But what can I do? Celestia would never let me keep the moon in the sky, and I'm not powerful enough to go against her," she admitted.

 _Let me help you._ The shadows seemed to shift around Luna and when she turned, she was surprised by the tall, dark mare standing in her room. Her mane flowed around her like a river of stars against her black coat. She wore silver adornments that appeared like armor. Luna met her slitted eyes and held back a shiver at the emptiness she found there.

Everything around the moon princess seemed to stop and turn silent. She had never met this strange, yet beautiful, mare but felt a special kinship with her.

"Who are you?" Luna's voice shook as she asked. Instead of a whispering wind, a strong voice replied.

"I am your night, your darkness," she answered. "I am the only one who will ever understand you."

"But Tia–"

"Has abandoned you." All Luna could hear was her quick breathing and the sharp beating of her heart.

"I…s-she wouldn't," she stammered.

"Let me help you show Equestria the beauty of the night," the dark mare offered. Her voice was velvet, soothing to the shaking princess. Luna took a hesitant step towards her. "Let us show Celestia the glory of the darkness. Together." The shadows surrounded her and subtly directed her forward. They silenced the doubts that plagued her mind and left only a calm perspective on her slights.

Luna's head fell, allowing the darkness around her to caress her. Why shouldn't she make the ponies experience her night? She knew they would quickly come to love it and the peace it brings. Luna softly walked over to the mare with the starlit mane. Shadows congealed around her, crawling up her legs and overtaking her mind before everything went black.

~I~

Her sleep was fitful and by the time Tia opened her eyes she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. She pushed herself up from her bed and clambered onto the floor. Stepping lightly to gaze out the moon, she saw the full glowing orb still high in the sky. Far higher than it should have been this close to dawn.

"She's not usually late," she murmured. The princess left to wander to her sister's room. Their fight was still fresh in her mind. Tia scoffed and rolled her eyes. Luna was probably just being bratty and taking her sweet time with the moon. The empty hallways of the palace felt unusually dark. Once arriving at the tall bedroom door, Tia knocked.

"Luna, you need to hurry up and lower the moon," she stated, frustration from Luna's recent attitude seeping into her voice.

Silence replied.

"This isn't a joke, sister!"

More silence. Tia groaned and opened the door, her patience waning.

"Stop being such a..." she paused, realizing that she was speaking to an empty room. Something felt off. As Tia wandered further into the room, she looked over everything. It all seemed normal, nothing had changed, yet there was a stifling tension in the air. A darkness that had settled and formed a suffocating, foreboding feeling in Celestia's belly.

She trotted over to the window, and the feeling grew stronger when she noticed the moon still had not begun its descent. The Sun mare jumped out the window, spreading her wings to take flight. Her horn shimmered as she began the sunrise. If she was lucky, she'd find Luna before the ponies would wake and figure out what was happening. In the growing orange light of the dawn, a shadow grew closer. It moved faster, clipping Tia's left wing as it sped by. Hissing at the ache traveling down her wing as she regained her equilibrium in the air, Celestia stared at the dark coated pony.

"Luna," she gasped, speeding off to follow her sister. "Wait!"

The dark princess didn't slow down, the night sky threatening to swallow her as she moved further away. The two sisters raced through the clouds before falling to skim the top of the forest. Tia willed her wings to move faster when the shadow of her sister disappeared. She threw out her wings to stop herself, her head whipping from side to side in order to figure out where Luna could have gone. A breeze brushed past her, and she decided to quietly lower herself down to the forest floor. Leaves crunched under her hooves and branches scraped her flank. Tia pushed herself through the brush, following an endless shadow from the corner of her eye that led her to a break in the tree line. In the center of the clearing was a tall mare, her coat too dark to be Luna's, with a mane filled with unnatural starlight. The white princess stepped cautiously closer. Her breath hitched as she recognized the cutie mark upon that black flank.

"It can't be," she murmured. "Luna?"

"Dear Celestia, it took you longer to find me than expected," the dark mare greeted, turning her face to meet Tia's wide-eyed gaze.

"Night has ended, sister. Why have you not lowered the moon?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her black wings fluttered against the cool breeze. "Now everypony will know the greatness of the night."

The two ponies stood off against each other. Luna sported a look of superiority and contempt which fell as the morning sun's light spilled over the treetops. Blues and oranges painted over the dark colors in the sky. She gritted her teeth and snarled, stomping a hoof against the soft ground.

"This can't go on, Luna," Celestia said softly, watching her sister's eyes squint against the light. The white mare hesitantly moved closer to the furious pony.

"Not another step," Luna snapped. "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Tia argued, her wings flaring out behind her. "We can work this out. Just give me a..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that the sky was darkening once again. The two ponies looked upward and saw the the sun, having reached its zenith with the moon, was instead moving to hide behind the pale orb that turned black as the sun disappeared. "No," she breathed.

Luna began to cackle, spreading her wings. Once again the entire sky was dark save for the small aura of light that surrounded the dark circle of the moon.

"There can only be one princess in Equestria," Luna proclaimed, raising herself into the air, "and that princess will be me!" Blue magic surrounded her horn before she sent a blast of energy towards her older sister. Celestia barely moved in time to avoid the attack. Her eyes took in the small, smoking hole that was where she had just been standing. Her wide eyes shot back to the moon princess.

"Luna, I will not fight you. You must lower the moon," she pleaded. "It is your duty!"

Her golden magic created a barrier to deflect another blast that exploded against it. Luna began laughing again and flew away into the sky, a silent dare for her sister to chase. With no other option, Tia shot upwards and followed after the dark mare. She twisted and swerved to avoid the blue beams of magic that threatened her. One managed to graze her flank and through the adrenaline spiking through her, Celestia retaliated. Luna avoided the the golden blast easily, gracefully moving through the air.

"Yes, that's it! Attack me! Fight your precious little sister!" the moon princess goaded. Celestia floated upward to look at the dark mare on an equal level.

"I do not wish to do this," she said, her violet eyes hardening, "but I cannot allow you to do as you please."

The two princesses charged for each other. The sky list up with flashes of gold and blue, an aura of magic surrounding each alicorn as they evaded each other. Princess Celestia swerved near the trees to avoid the burning energy that chased her before sweeping upwards. Her heart was beating in her throat, her eyes glancing around hoping to catch sight of her sister. It was a single breath later that Luna swiftly appeared behind her and kicked her back down towards the trees. The wind forced tears to her eyes as Tia struggled to gain control of her fall.

Luna held nothing back in her attacks, using the full of her fury to beat down her older sister. They could feel the sweat on their coats, and breathing grew strained from so much magical exertion. Their wings ached as they pushed themselves faster. This needed to end soon. In a final attack, they both shot one last beam of magic. The separate magics collided and began to build up energy between them. The white light grew until the strain of holding the magic became too much. Luna was overpowering her and so the power inched closer to Tia until it exploded against her, throwing Tia across the sky.

Celestia's senses were shattered from the blast and barely noticed when she crashed through a wall of the palace. Every muscle burned, and her wings hung limp beside her. Her vision blurred. Dust clouded the air. A brief glance around told Celestia that she was in the chamber with the Elements of Harmony. The Elements rested on the central pedestal that Tia leaned against and gave off small auras of light. She looked up through the broken stone ceiling, and her breathing quickened when she saw the black blur flying towards her. Without thinking, the white mare pulled the Elements of Harmony to her. As the magic built, they spun so fast in front of her her that they formed a ring of golden light. Luna seemed only a hoof away when the power of the Elements of Harmony reached her.

A wall of magic pushed the dark mare further back until she faded away like a shadow in the light. Celestia had to close her eyes because of the brightness, but when she opened them Luna was gone. Her blood was racing, and the Elements dropped to the ground. She attempted to stand, but her shaking limbs collapsed beneath her.

"Luna?" she cautiously called. Moonlight filtered into the chamber. When Celestia gazed at the moon, her eyes widened as she took in the strange shadow that graced the glowing orb. A shadow that took the shape of the profile of a pony. "Sister?"

Silence cloaked her and shock froze her. _What have I done?_ Celetia forced herself onto her trembling hooves, her eyes refusing the leave the moon. "No!" Seeking what little magic she had left, the princess levitated the Elements of Harmony and forced her magic into them.

 _Please._ The Elements slowly circled her.

 _I didn't mean to!_ She pointed them at the moon.

 _This isn't what I wanted!_ The last of her magic was pushed into the Elements of Harmony. With no more energy, the crystals fell to the ground as did Celestia herself. Tears streaked down her cheeks, a wordless scream ripping from her throat.

"Please," she sobbed, hiding her face with her hooves. "It was an accident."

Celestia didn't know how long she lay there amongst the rubble and dust. Long enough that her shoulders no long shook and the tears had long dried up. It was only a matter of time before other ponies came looking for her. She didn't move when she heard the clopping of an approaching guard. Didn't speak as the guard called out to the others to inform them that he'd found their Sun Princess. She was curled into herself, consumed by self-loathing and guilt.

 _This is a nightmare._ "A nightmare," she muttered. _I trapped her..._ "...in the moon."

The colt asked if she okay. She slowly nodded her head. Another pony walked up and the two flanked the princess to help her stand up. Her mane was tangled and matted; the hair of her coat stuck up in odd directions. They continued to support her, planning to take her to the infirmary, but Tia insisted that they help her to the front of the castle. Her throat felt raw and her voice was rough. She needed to show all the ponies that she was fine and explain what happened. There was already a large herd waiting outside the front gates. The moment Celestia walked outside they started cheering. Word had already spread from the guards to the civilians about the battle they had witnessed.

"Princess Celestia saved us!" _Please don't celebrate me._

"The monster is defeated!" _I'm the monster! I betrayed my younger sister!_

"That nightmare has ended!" _I wish it had ended._

"Imprisoned in the moon!" _I didn't mean to._

"We're saved from the nightmare in the moon!" _Please._

"Nightmare Moon is gone!" _No._

"Princess Celestia protected us from Nightmare Moon!" _Don't call her that!_

The white alicorn could barely hold her head up, but she made herself gaze at this crowd that was so happy about what she had done to her beloved sister. The cheers were deafening. Her violet eyes turned to the moon that still stood proudly in the sky, the sun's light peeking out from behind it.

Attempting to pull what little magic she had left, Celestia's face screwing up from the strain, her horn flickered with gold sparks. She released her hold on the magic and took a deep breath before trying again. This time she found the strength to start the moon on its descent. As it lowered, light returned to Equestria and the blue sky reigned over.

Princess Celestia forced a fake smile onto her face. She had to remain strong for her ponies. The ponies that would never understand the horror of what happened. The ponies that would never remember Luna as Princess of the Moon, but as Nightmare Moon: the Mare in the Moon.

~I~

The silence of night gave Tia little peace. Not when she had to watch the shadow of her sister on the moon disappear beneath the horizon. The silhouette seemed to stare at Tia. _Can she see me? Does she even know where she is? She must feel so alone. Betrayed._

"Forgive me." Each night the princess would beg forgiveness of the sister that had tried to take over. The sister who only wanted to feel needed and appreciated. "I should have done more." Tia blinked away her tears. "837 more winters before you'll be free, dear sister."

A sad smile touched her face.

"I love you, Luna, and I miss you so very much."

* * *

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

* * *

 **Well now this turned into a much lengthier tale than I had anticipated. So worth it, though. I feel very proud of this. The show explains what happened but doesn't go into the actual horror of having two sisters who loved each other yet betrayed each other.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
